csifandomcom-20200225-history
To Halve and to Hold
To Halve and to Hold is the fourteenth episode in season one of . Synopsis When a single human bone is discovered in the desert, it's up to Grissom, Catherine and Nick to piece the skeleton together. Meanwhile Warrick and Sara investigate the death of a male stripper who died shortly after performing at a bachelorette party. Plot A human bone is found in the desert and the CSIs comb the desert for the rest of the skeleton. After collecting the bones, Grissom and Catherine reassemble the skeleton at the lab and see tool marks on the bones, indicating that the man was chopped up. Nick uses dental records to identify the man as Mel Bennett, age 70. Catherine calls in Teri Miller for help on the case, and Teri identifies the tool used on the bones as an electric saw. Brass and the CSIs visit Mrs. Bennett and ask after Mel; Mrs. Bennett claims that he is at the store. She is arrested and they search her house. They find blood in the bathtub drain and an electric saw; tests confirm that it is the same saw used to chop up Mel. The tool marks on Mel’s bones also suggest that whoever used the saw was unfamiliar with its use and had a weakened musculature; both signs point to Mrs. Bennett. Nick analyzes the soft tissue in the bones and discovers that Mel Bennett was not alive when he was cut up. Mrs. Bennett insists that she did not kill her husband. Brass learns that she never reported her husband’s death and was still collecting on his Social Security benefits. Greg finds digoxin, a heart medicine, in Mel’s bones. The CSIs question Mrs. Bennett, who confesses that Mel killed himself and made her promise not to report it so that she could keep collecting his benefits. Afterwards, she dismembered him to get rid of the body. Although they are unsure if she is telling the truth, the evidence does not contradict her story, so they release her. Warrick and Sara arrive at a hotel room where a Darren Pyne lies dead. The room is registered to a Lynn Henry, and they find her in a casino with her friends Meg and Joyce. The women explain that Darren was the stripper they hired for Meg’s bachelorette party the night before. When they left the room at 3am, Darren stayed behind to sleep. Sara notices bruises on Lynn’s wrists, but she cannot explain how they got there. Autopsy shows that Darren died from multiple blows to the head and had sex just before he died, around midnight. Sara and Warrick confront the women with this evidence, and Lynn says that Darren raped her that night, but that he was alive when she left. Lynn is taken to the hospital for a rape exam. Sara and Warrick search the hotel room and find a cubic zirconia stone on the bed. On their way to the wedding to question Meg, they learn that Lynn was lying about the rape. They crash the wedding and confront the women; Meg admits that she had sex with Darren. Although she claims that she knocked him out afterwards, she reveals that her fiancé Luke has a cubic zirconium ring, and Warrick questions him. He notices that a stone is missing from Luke’s ring, and finally the couple confesses that Luke walked in on Meg and Darren, and attacked Darren. Teri prepares to leave, but Grissom asks her out to dinner. However, in the middle of the date, Grissom gets a call on his cell phone and a page on his beeper. Apologizing to Teri, he answers the phone to deal with work; when he returns to the table, he sees that Teri has left. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Pamela Gidley as Teri Miller *Skip O'Brien as Sergeant Ray O'Riley *Palmer Davis as Attorney Margaret Finn *Eileen Ryan as Mrs. Rose Bennett *Dorie Barton as Meg Wheeler *Lisa Dean Ryan as Lynn Henry *Ele Keats as Joyce Lanier *Chris Jacobs as Luke *Bobby Giovinazzo as Robb *Colby Giovacchini as Matthew *Michael Vincent as Darren Pyne *Blaze Jones as Police Cadet *William Wantland as Extra Trivia *The grid search was shot in Red Rock Canyon on one of the show's first location trips to Nevada.Flaherty, M. & Marrinan, C. (2004). CSI: Crime scene investigation companion. New York, NY: Pocket Books. *Sarah Sidle's comment about the vagina telling a monologue during her interrogation of the bridal party references the play "The Vagina Monologue's" which premiered in 1996. References See Also 114 Category:Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:Crime Scene Investigation Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes